Antares
USS Antares (NCC-501) was a ''Antares''-type Federation starship that was in service during the mid-23rd century. During the 2260s, the Antares was commanded by Captain Ramart under which served his first officer and navigator Tom Nellis. It had a crew of twenty. In 2266, the crew of the Antares discovered a young man, named Charles Evans, on the planet Thasus. On stardate 1533.6, the Antares transferred Evans to the to further transfer him to Earth Colony 5. On Stardate 1535.8, the Antares was destroyed when young Charlie used his psychokinetic powers to "remove" the ship's baffle plate, causing a warp core breach. According to Evans the Antares was not well constructed and the baffle plate on its energy pile shield was already warped, so that the ship would have blown up anyway. ( ) ''Antares'' personnel * [[USS Antares personnel|USS Antares personnel]] Appendices Background The crew of the Antares was still wearing the old-style Starfleet uniforms from the pilot episodes. One of these uniforms was worn by an individual appearing in . The Antares was named after Antares, one of the brightest stars in the northern night sky. Though unconfirmed, the second edition of the Star Trek Concordance, by Bjo Trimble, lists the USS Antares as NCC-717, along with an original design illustration from Brian Pimenta. However, the sketch is merely a fan concept and is not likely based upon a discarded design by Matt Jefferies or anyone else working for the art department at the time. At any rate, the original series' budget probably did not allow for a new design to be constructed and filmed. In the Star Trek Encyclopedia, a registry number of NCC-501 is given to the Antares based on speculation by Michael Okuda. The number seems to clash with the (similarly apocryphal) numbers of the of ships. Nevertheless, Michael Okuda included the USS Antares in the remastered version of "Charlie X". In this remastering, the Antares is seen as a CGI model of what is essentially the robot grain ships seen in . Additionally, the Encyclopedia's list of Federation starships, first appearing in the second edition of the Encyclopedia, the Antares is listed as an Antares-class starship which implys that this ship is the prototype for this Starfleet class. With the being of this class, the Antares-class is among the small number of ship classes first introduced in the 23rd century which continue to operate into the next century. This class does not share the same configuration as the civilian Antares-class freighters (Norkova, Xhosa) though they share the same class name. (According to Michael Okuda, he designed a dedication plaque for the Xhosa which identified her class as Antares. Both the Norkova and the Xhosa had Federation-styled control panels. In the case of the latter, the style of her control panels date her construction to the 23rd century.) Additionally, the Talaxian Batris and other alien ships are identified as Antares. In the Star Trek Encyclopedia, Okuda stated that the class name of these ships is an homage to the ship from "Charlie X". As these ships represent varied configurations, this class name may represent a family of ship classes and may not represent a specific class or type. Apocrypha A science vessel USS Antares was part of the Star Trek: Orion Rendezvous planetarium show, produced in and authorized by Paramount Pictures in conjunction with the Star Trek: Federation Science exhibit. The ship was commanded by Captain Katryana DiChario, and left Neptune Station on a mission to explore a recently discovered, artificially-constructed wormhole interstellar transit system that had "jump points" throughout the Milky Way Galaxy at real-life scientific phenomena, such as the Orion Nebula, the Crab Nebula, a flare star, etc. Geordi La Forge was a temporary crewmember during the expedition, along with a group of Starfleet cadets (the audience). Antares de:USS Antares es:USS Antares